If Tomorrow Never Comes
by TheBlackSwan25
Summary: Un pequeño songfic dedicado a una pareja diferente:P


If tomorrow never comes

**Por: Sakura Li**

_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

She's lost in peaceful dreams 

_So I turn out the lights and lay her in the dark****_

Abro los ojos, otra vez no puedo dormir. Miro el pequeño despertador que hay en mi mesita de noche. Son las 3 de la mañana. Todavía no me  explico la razón de mi insomnio. Debe ser por los problemas que tengo con algunos miembros del Concilio. Sí, debe ser eso. Nuevamente  recuesto mi cabeza sobre la almohada y miro fijamente el techo esperando poder conciliar el sueño. De pronto, siento como mi cuerpo es rodeado por los finos brazos de mi esposa que duerme  plácidamente junto a mi lado. No puedo evitar sonreír al verla, y entonces rodeo su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras le doy un pequeño beso en su frente. Ahora ella también sonríe. Me pregunto qué estará soñando... Los pocos reflejos de luna que atraviesan las cortinas a través de las ventanas, se reflejan en su rostro. Aquel hermoso destello platinado y su bella sonrisa la hacen ver mucho más hermosa. Pasé largo rato contemplándola, ya que nada más podía hacer. Después de unos instantes, opté por acomodarla suavemente en la cama y salir de la habitación, no podía permitirme turbar su sueño.  A través de la oscuridad que inunda la casa, llego a la sala y me acuesto en el sillón. _And the though crosses my mind_

_If I never wake up in the morning_

_Would she ever doubt about the way I feel_

_About her in my heart._

Poco a poco mi mente viaja hacia el pasado recordando la primera vez que la vi, aquellas peleas con las cartas que yo siempre solía iniciar y la manera en que me enamoré de ella. Todos aquellos recuerdos pasaban frente a mí como una película. Una película romántica y, por qué no? Una película de acción. Sí, porque nuestra vida nunca ha sido normal, y si lo hubiera sido, quizás nunca la hubiera conocido. Pero ¿para qué pensar eso ahora? Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y nada nos separará... nada... Repentinamente siento  cómo la energía del libro de las cartas se acerca a mí.  Rápidamente me siento y veo como el libro, finalmente, se posa sobre mis piernas. Un brillo dorado lo cubre dejando salir a dos de sus cartas: The Return y The Time.  Ambas cartas se mantienen suspendidas frente a mí. Nuevamente un brillo dorado aparece, proviniendo de The Return, y esta vez soy envuelto por aquella energía... 

Un repicar de campanas me devuelve a la realidad y me veo parado frente a la iglesia donde me casé hace 3 años. En efecto, había regresado al día de mi boda. Podía ver a toda la multitud de personas que habían asistido, toda aquella seguridad y cámaras de video como si fuéramos grandes personajes de televisión... todo atribuido a Tomoyo.  Nuestros amigos y mis ahora  familiares estaban allí, todos sonreían, estaban felices por nosotros. Y allí estábamos nosotros. Es increíble el amor y felicidad que irradiamos. A pesar de que Tomoyo siempre me lo decía nunca lo creí. Ella se veía espectacular y lo único que en realidad me importaba en ese momento era su sonrisa, nunca me perdonaría que se borrara de su rostro. Nuevamente la magia de The Return me envuelve y esta vez me muestra los acontecimientos de mi vida después de mi boda. Todos los momentos felices que viví junto a su lado, los tristes también y aquella vez en que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo pero inofensivo enemigo. Era bueno volver a vivir esos momentos.   Una nueva escena apareció, era el día de la quinta reunión en el Concilio. Ese día, como los 4 primeros días anteriores, salía muy temprano y cuando regresaba ella ya estaba dormida. Pero había algo que yo no veía, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Algo que de no haber sido por The Return no me habría dado cuenta. Todos esos días, incluso hoy, ella lloraba. Lloraba porque ya no era lo mismo de antes. Ya no solía estar tanto tiempo con ella y le dedicaba más tiempo al Concilio que otra cosa y hasta empezaba a creer que ya no la amaba, dudaba de lo que sentía. Su sonrisa se había borrado y había sido por mi culpa.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I lover her_

_Did I try in every way to show her every day_

_That she's my only one_

_And if my time on earth were through_

_And she must face this world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes._

En ese instante mi mundo se derrumbó al verla de esa manera. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Le he hecho daño sin darme cuenta. He estado tan metido en los asuntos del Concilio que la he dejado a un lado. Eso sí que no me lo perdono. Ella no se merece que le haya hecho eso.  He sido un estúpido al no darme cuenta antes. Cuando despierte me disculparé con ella. Pero ahora que recuerdo, eran dos cartas. Si la misión de The Return fue hacerme ver lo que ocurría, ¿cuál es la misión de The Time? La carta me leyó el pensamiento y enseguida me envolvió en su aura. Ella me llevó al futuro, pero no un futuro lejano, sino unas horas después, cuando se suponía le pediría perdón. Ella lloraba más que nunca y todos estaban a su lado. Miré a todas parte pero yo no estaba entre los presentes. Había una gran tristeza que reinaba en el lugar ¿¿Qué demonios había pasado?? De pronto veo que Touya se acerca a su hermana y le murmura un leve "lo siento mucho Sakura, siento que tu esposo haya muerto". Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿¿en realidad pasaría eso?? ¿¿sería posible que pasara eso?? Agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos y negaba todo lo que había acabado de ver. No quería que pasara eso. No me gustaría morir sin que ella supiera cuánto la amo y que no hay nada más importante que ella. Poco después las cartas regresaron a su verdadera forma y me sonrieron, se transformaron en cartas y regresaron al libro. Todo fue tan confuso. Mi respiración era agitada, aún no podía creer que lo que había ocurrido. Una nueva carta había salido del libro. Era la carta The Light. Ella me sonrió y me dijo que no temiera, que todo estaría bien. Que todo había sido una advertencia por parte de las cartas. Ellas sabían por lo que estaba pasando Sakura y no querían verla triste. Que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Dicho esto, se transformó en carta al igual que las otras y entró al libro.  Después de un momento de silencio, el libro volvió a su lugar y yo me tendí nuevamente en el sillón. 

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life_

_Who never knew how much I loved theme_

_Now I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how much she means to me_

_And avoid that circumstance_

_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel._

Miles de ideas cruzaron mi cabeza en ese instante. Y por un momento recordé el día de la muerte de mi madre. Fue uno de los días más tristes de mi vida  Ella se fue y ni siquiera le dije cuánto la amaba. Cielos!! No quiero volver a pasar por eso. . Si Sakura, no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, quizás me hubiera muerto de soledad. Por eso decidí que cada vez que pueda le demostraré a ella lo mucho que la quiero. No, yo no la quiero. Yo la amo. Y no sólo se lo demostraré a ella, sino también a todas esas personas que me han brindado su cariño, a todas mis amistades. Unos destellos de sol se reflejaron en mi rostro anunciándome el alba. Me levanté del sillón y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta la veo acostada dándole la espalda a la puerta. Parecía dormir pero no, estaba llorando. Entro silenciosamente y suspiro. Trato de contener la calma ya que lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos. 

Sakura... – la llamo dulcemente. Ella seca rápidamente sus lágrimas y se sienta en la cama con la cabeza baja. Seguro no quiere que la vea llorar.

Pensé que te habías ido... como todos los días... – Estas últimas palabras las pronunció con tanta amargura y tristeza que sentí como si me hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. Me senté en la cama muy cerca de ella y la abracé muy fuerte. Ella rompió a llorar y sentía como aquellas lágrimas humedecían mi camisa. Al verla de ese modo no pude evitar contenerme y yo también lloré como nunca en mi vida.

Perdóname amor, no fue mi intención... no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir... por favor perdóname.... 

 No pude decir nada más, eso fue todo. Sólo sentía que ella me abrazaba mucho más fuerte y yo le correspondía de la misma manera. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos abrazados de esa manera y la verdad no me importó. Sólo quería quedarme con ella, estar allí y que ella dejara de llorar.  El reloj de la sala anunció las 7 de la mañana. En ese instante ella se separó de mí pero yo no dejé que lo hiciera. La abracé por la cintura impidiéndole irse. Ella tomó mis manos y las besó dulcemente, luego me dirigió una de esas hermosas sonrisas que pensé que no volvería a ver por causa de mi estupidez. 

Te amo Eriol, no me pidas que te perdone porque no tengo nada que perdonarte. Simplemente fui un poco egoísta, sólo pensando en mí y no entendía que tienes suficientes problemas en el Concilio. El que debería perdonarme eres tú.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que me quedé sin habla. Entonces ella se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso. Sin decir nada más, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Yo seguía observándola inmóvil. No sabía qué era lo que pensaba. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos nuevamente y me sonrió. Parecía una niña jugando, así que le seguí el juego. Me acosté a su lado y la abracé. No volvería a desaprovechar la oportunidad que me da la vida de estar junto a ella. No volvería a dejarla sola.

Te amo Sakura... te amo.

_So tell that someone that you love_

_Just what you're thinking of_

_If tomorrow never comes._

Notas de Autora: Ohayoo minna-san!!!! Después de una laaarrrgggaaaa ausencia, aquí estoy otra vez molestando jejejejeje. Aquí les va mi primer song fic y, como pudieron notar, es un S+E!! Al principio pensé hacerlo sobre nuestra parejita de oro S+S (sí, porque es nuestra parejita Meiko-chan ¬_¬) pero al final decidí cambiarlo y hacer algo diferente, mejor dicho, totalmente diferente. Últimamente la inspiración se me va y no regresa hasta quién sabe cuando, por eso me tardo demasiado en escribir. Eso me hunde en una gran depresión =(  

Para los que quieran saber, la canción se llama If  Tomorrow Never Comes de Garth Brooks. En realidad es una canción muy bonita y me fascina, sobre todo la letra que tiene un gran mensaje. Debo mencionar que cuando la escuché me llegó la inspiración y escribí el song fic de un sentón jejejejejejeje cosa que no hago nunca =P. 

Este escrito va para: este.... Meiko-chan!!! Mi sensei, mejor amiga y tbn mi inspiración TQM AMIGA!!! Sobre todo GRACIAS por estar allí en ese momento en el que más lo necesitaba.

Tbn para mi querido Tou-chan Hayashibara Saitou, pero lamento no haberte complacido con S+S, LO SIENTO TOU-CHAN, pero escribí lo que me dictó el corazón jejejeje ^_^.

Para Yahiko-chan!!! (sí, aunque no quieras sigues siendo –chan!!! ^o^ jojojojojojo).

Johnny no puedo dejarte por fuera, gracias por todo y no te preocupes estoy bien. En tal caso de que me vaya a suicidar te aviso ne?? ^_^

Y principalmente va dirigido a Shaoran Li-kun, o debo decir KOIBITO? Jajajajajajaja bueno, el caso es que este fic va dirigido a ti con mucho cariño. (más te vale que sepas quién eres  ¬_¬* o sino morirás!! ) creo que me dejé llevar jejejejejeje :P mentira amor, te quiero muchísimo.

Bueno... ya me voy despidiendo porque las notas serán más grandes que la misma historia :P. AHHH!!! Y esperen el capítulo 2 de Quédate conmigo, que por ahí les viene. Ahora sí me voy, cuídense mucho y déjenme un review si? Sugerencias a maricris_d@hotmail .com o  kary_mar25@hotmail.com

Nos vemos

Sakura Li


End file.
